Forget It -REVISED-
by cvusland
Summary: Ren Fujikaze is a Jonin, a bar owner, and half Uchiha. She's never had the best luck with men, her current failure of a relationship having just ended after two years, but then someone unexpected comes into a the picture. Her kid cousins Jonin Sensei.
1. Chapter 1

One of the first things Kakashi took notice of walking into TakaKo with Asuma that evening was Ren Fujikaze, fellow jonin, and the owner of the bar itself, standing in the far corner behind the bar staring miserably at an empty glass.

She looked up to the two Jonin entering her bar, and greeted them with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Kakashi noticed, seemed red, and hair, dyed red, and usually beautifully pristine was dull, and she hadn't even tried to take care of herself at all today.

"Sheesh Kiddo" Asuma eyed the olive skinned woman as he took his usual seat, front, and center at the bar "What's eating you?"

She narrowed her dark eyes at the older Jonin."What's that supposed to mean."

"No offense, but you look like shit" Asuma shrugged nonchalantly.

Fujikaze sighed, shoulders dropping."That obvious huh?"

"Only a little" Kakashi assured quietly from beside Asuma.

"Come on Kiddo, we're thick as thieves aren't we? You can tell me." Asuma smiled at her.

"Cause that's what I want to do, talk about my 'woe-is-me' relationship drama with my ex." She rolled her eyes at him, and reached behind the bar to slam two empty drink glasses onto the bartop."What're you guys drinking?"

"Whoa, wait a second, there's something going on between you, and Genma?" Asuma demanded not even remotely interested in a drink anymore.

Kakashi however was not the same."Ah, I'll take Sake, please."

She smiled at the silver haired Jonin, and bustled behind the bar for a moment pulling a bottle of Sake out of one of the coolers, and filling the short glass about halfway.

"What do you want to drink Jerk?" She frowned at Asuma.

"You're dodging my question" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you're dodging mine, and making my job do you want to drink?"

Asuma rolled his eyes, but relented " will you tell me what the hell happened? You know I worry about you Kiddo."

Fujikaze remained silent as she poured the sat the bottle down with a dull thud, and frowned at looked away from him, her shoulders deflating again in a way that made her look smaller than she already was at only five feet tall.

"Genma cheated on me."

"What?" Asuma snapped.

Kakashi betrayed no emotion, this wasn't really even his was just here right now because Asuma made him tag sometimes he liked seeing Fujikaze.

She was a whirlwind of activity behind the bar most nights; all grins, and jokes, and not a care in the world except for living in the moment.

He appreciated it.

Even though she was one of three members to survive her clan's massacre, she never seemed to slow right after she had continued to work missions, and worked even harder to open her bar as if nothing had happened.

"He cheated on me."

"With who?"

"Doesn't cheated, I found out, I broke up with him this morning before I came to open TakaKo."

"And how did he take it?" Asuma asked taking his glass, and sipping.

"Not well" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kakashis brow furrowed for a moment before he mentally kicked himself for sticking his nose in the he supposed it was Fujikaze, and he didn't mind her…

She looked at him for a second in no way concealing her surprise that he'd taken an interest in what was going on with her.

"He… said we're not breaking up, and that we'd talk about it when I got home from the while constantly denying that he'd done anything wrong."

"Typical cheater" Asuma snorted "Let me tell you Kiddo, that idiot doesn't know what he just lost."

Fujikaze smirked at him, and snorted "Just like you didn't realize what you lost till it was too late?"

"We're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you" Asuma pointed a finger at her, and Fujikaze cracked her first genuine smile all shook her head that smile still on her face.

"You two want a shot?" She asked, and then put three shot glasses on the bar top before either could say no "We're doin' a shot."

"Don't try to change the subject" Asuma said.

"Who? Me?" She placed her hand over her heart looking at Asuma with a dramatically innocent expression "I would never."

She filled the shot glasses, not even letting them know what they were doing a shot of before she made them cheer, and slam it grimaced, eyes closed as he shook his head; Kakashi gingerly placed the glass back down, mask perfectly in place, no indication that the shot had affected him in any way.

She was impressed.

"He can hang?" She smirked at Asuma, he looked over at Kakashi mildly impressed as well.

"Apparently" He shrugged "I didn't know you were a drinker Kakashi."

"I'm not" He answered simply.

"Give me an hour, and you will be" Fujikaze smirked refilling the shot glasses.

"Boss, are you drinking with the customers again instead of doing actual work?" A soft, yet very annoyed voice came from the entrance of stood a young fair skinned woman around the same age as Fujikaze; she wore her honey brown hair in a long ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, and an incredibly disappointed look on her face.

"Nonsense Hyuna, drinking with the customers is work!" Fujikaze replied with a bright smile.

Hyuna rolled her eyes as she stepped behind the bar, dropping her bag down.

"What're you doing here by the way? I thought I scheduled Sara to close tonight." Fujikaze asked, confused, but not bothered by her assistant just showing up at the did that when Fujikaze forgot to do something important related to keeping the bar open for another day.

"She's sick, I'm covering her shift" Hyuna sighed, and looked at her boss with a hand on her hip "And I heard about what happened with you, and Genma this don't tell me you're just gonna sit here, and drink all night."

"Whats it to you if I do? I'm the boss here, I do what I want" Fujikaze huffed, and crossed her arms in indignation.

"And if someone doesn't keep an eye on you, you're likely to drink the whole bar" Hyuna said with the most deadpan expression Fujikaze had ever seen.

Asuma roared with laughter, Fujikaze glared at him.

"Shut up Jerk!" Fujikaze snapped.

"Sorry Kiddo, but she's got you does need to keep an eye on you when you drink."

"Well good thing my best drinking partner is here then huh?" Fujikaze stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh no, no, no.I already know how this goes" Asuma shook his head.

"C'mooooon" Fujikaze whined "You're the only person who can keep up with me!"

"Not are the worst person to take care of when you get drunk! You're all over the place, you start fights, you wander off –"

"I help make great memories!"

"You never remember anything because you get so drunk!"

"Maaa" Kakashi interrupted "What if we all stay here, and I help you keep an eye on her?" Kakashi suggested.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose you like that Hatake, I don't want to make trouble for you" She smiled easily at him.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all .I came here tonight to catch up with Asuma, but it would be nice for all three of us to catch up together."

"Sure" Fujikaze smiled softly "That sounds nice.I'll even try not to get wasted!"

"You'd better" Asuma, and Hyuna spoke in unison glaring at the short bar owner.

* * *

Fujikaze was hiccupping with every sentence she spoke, Asuma was slurring, and Kakashi had to squint at everything to see straight.

"Boss, I think it's time you guys started drinking water" Hyuna said gently removing the dice cup from Fujikaze's hand.

"Never" Fujikaze hiccupped "Water is for quitters."

"We don't stop" Asuma swayed to the side and almost fell out of his chair just barely catching himself on the bar top."We don't stop till someone blacks out, or we get kicked out" He finished righting himself back into is seat.

"And I ain't about to get kicked out or cut off in my own bar" Fujikaze smirked.

"Maaa" Kakashi sighed "I'll have a water."

Asuma, and Fujikaze stared him down.

"I can't drink like this" He said in retaliation "I'm not built for it."

"Quitter" Fujikaze shook her head "Remind me to not invite him out for binge drinking."

"What?We're doin' this again?" Asuma asked.

"I just got out of a two year relationship.I'm painting the town red!" Fujikaze cackled.

Both men groaned.

Fujikaze could almost forget in that moment the shit show that had been the start of her day.

She supposed she would have to go home to that apartment soon, where Genma was no doubt waiting for was the last thing she wanted to didn't want to go home to face whatever it was he wanted to say; she just wanted to get rid of the problem and be that meant breaking up with Genma.

No matter how much she'd grown to care about him, her peace of mind wasn't worth keeping him around anymore.

"Ah shit" Hyuna sighed as she replaced Fujikazes drink with water, staring at the entrance past Fujikaze.

"What?" She demanded, and looked at the entrance too.

And of course it just wouldn't be the cherry on top of the shit day if this didn't happen.

Genma stood in the entrance, a frown on his face as he looked at her seated between Asuma, and Kakashi.

"Seriously, Ren?" He sighed rubbing the back of his head, a look of pure frustration on his face.

"Why are you here?" She snapped getting off of her stool to stand in front of him, hands on her hips trying for all the world to make five foot height look imposing compared to the jonin in front of her.

Genma wouldn't admit it right then, and there, but he always did find his tiny girlfriend due to her monstrous chakra enhanced when she drank, and puffed out her cheeks in that childish way…

Well she just succeeded in looking like a pissed off toddler.

"To take you home you drunk idiot" He continued to frown, putting his hands in his pockets.

"As if I'd go home with you!"

"Hey, Shiranui" Asuma interjected getting off his stool now face to face with the other jonin "Maybe you should leave her alone tonight."

"Well she's gotta come home eventually" Genma narrowed his eyes at Asuma.

"No I don't" Fujikaze folded her arms.

"Then where are you gonna stay tonight?"

"Grandmas."

"You can't stand her."

"Not nearly as much as I can't stand you!"

"You heard her Shiranui, she's got somewhere to go, so just leave" Asuma stood at Fujikazes side now, glaring daggers at the man in question.

"Don't tell me what to do Sarutobi."

"Would you prefer I make you leave then?"

Asuma, and Genma stepped closer to each other.

"I think it's time" Kakashi spoke, stepping between the two before anyone even realized he'd moved "That we all just went home."

Genma rolled his eyes " it your way Ren, but we are gonna talk about this."

He left the bar, and Asuma wanted to do nothing more than follow the bastard, and pluck that senbon out of Genmas mouth, and stick it in one of his eyes.

"Are you ok Fujikaze?" Kakashi asked turning to look at the small woman.

"Fine" She mumbled wiping at her felt his heart drop a little at the was the woman he'd always seen with a smile on her face, and a joke on the tip of her tongue.

And here she was, someone who he always thought unaffected by such trivial matters of the heart, trying to hide her tears.'

"Shit" Asuma sighed placing a heavy hand on Fujikazes shoulder "Don't lie, you're not fine."

"I'm fine" She insisted swatting his hand away "I'm just ready to go home."

She stood up, and stumbled two steps before Kakashi caught her.

"Why doesn't Asuma help you home?" Kakashi suggested steadying her.

"Nah, you help her home" Asuma said putting some money down on the bar "I've got some words for Shiranui."

"Asuma no" Fujikaze sighed "Just leave it alone."

"Hell no. I'll handle Shiranui, Kakashi, you get her to her grandmas please."

"Of course" Kakashi agreed.

* * *

"Sorry for being a nuisance tonight" Fujikaze sighed resting her chin on Kakashis was carrying her piggy back to her grandmothers manor that was located a few blocks from the old Uchiha compound.

Kakashi had made an attempt to run the rooftops to get her home quickly; she almost vomited. It was a bad time.

Now they were walking the least crowded streets Kakashi could manage, for both their sakes.

"You're not a nuisance" Kakashi assured "A little unpredictable, and unexpected, but not a nuisance."

Fujikaze smiled, and relaxed against Kakashi were silent for a while before Fujikaze spoke up again.

"You're not like I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly, but curious nonetheless.

"I just always kinda thought… well you're always so clipped with everyone that isn't Asuma or Gai, and you got your nose in your book, so I just thought…"

"Thought what?" Kakashi asked, he didn't know exactly why he was humoring her, but maybe… maybe she was someone else who could be in his small circle of friends. After all Asuma thought she was worth caring about.

"I've just always thought you were the kind of person that didn't want anything to do with anyone" She shrugged.

"Do you still think that?"

"Nah" She yawned "You're really kind, considerate than you let wouldn't have put up with me as much as you have tonight if you weren't."

"It wasn't putting up with you. I had a good time" Kakashi looked at her over his shoulder with his one eyed grinned back.

"Yeah, it was a great time… till it got ruined."

"These things happen." Kakashi shrugged as much as he could with the young woman on his back.

He stopped at the end of the alley, and looked out over the night market of Konoha still in full 'd have to go right through to get her home on the other side of town.

"Ah" Fujikaze lifted her head up, and squinted at all the nights, and market stalls "I think we should probably avoid walking through last thing you want are rumors about you that involve me."

"I don't know" Kakashi shrugged as he stepped out of the alley, and began walking straight into the night market "I wouldn't mind it so much if the rumors had you in them."

Fujikaze felt her mind blank for a moment trying to process his words, and then felt a blush that was more than just the alcohol warming her face.

"Ah but… you know my reputation, that's not a good idea for you.I don't want to make things weird for you around the village."

"I know your reputation Ren.I don't 're also not what you seem."

"…Thanks"

She relaxed against Kakashi again as both of them ignored all of the looks, and whispers that were being sent their would hear it in the morning from… everyone, and she was sure Kakashi would too, but for now this was nice.

It wasn't much longer that Kakashi had come to a stop in front of the large Uchiha let Fujikaze down off his back, and steadied her again.

"Thanks for the ride" She grinned.

"Anytime" Kakashi smiled back.

"So…" Fujikaze looked at the gate, waiting for Kakashi to didn't want him to end up getting the third degree from her would mean having the talk about her break up while she was still drunk, and then her grandmother would be was not in the mood at all.

"I'll walk you to the door" Kakashi said pushing the gate inwardly groaned, and followed him up the walk to the main stumbled a few more times, still horribly drunk, and Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her up right.

Fujikaze knocked on the door, and readied herself for the verbal beating that was about to come.

She was surprised when it was in fact not her grandmother that opened the door.

"Sasuke? Where the hells grandma?"

"Out playing Pachinko with her friends, she said she wouldn't be back till late."

"Oh thank God" Fujikaze groaned sliding out from Kakashis hold, and rushing to hug her little was already the same height as her, and still that was a grudge for a different day.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke grunted trying to push her away, but glaring at the shinobi that had brought her here.

"I broke up with Genma, and drank too much, my friend brought me here cause I can't go back to the apartment cause Genmas still there" She whined, a few tears in the corner of her eyes for effect.

Sasuke wasn't moved.

"Just a friend?" He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"That's right" Kakashi assured "Just a friend."

"No guy around Ren is ever just a friend."

"Oh shut up, that's not the problem right now" Fujikaze huffed letting Sasuke go "I just want to go to bed, and get today over with!"

"Grandma will be pissed if she knows how drunk you are" Sasuke gave her that hard no nonsense look.

"And she won't know if I just go to bed now.C'mon Sasuke… I'm just fucking drained" She sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked at Kakashi again "Thanks for handing off the problem to me I guess."

"Be nice!" Fujikaze snapped, and then looked to Kakashi "Thanks again.I mean it."

"It was no problem" Kakashi assured.

Fujikaze surprised them both when she hesitantly took a step forward, and then pulled him down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good night Kakashi."

He stared at her wide eyed for a moment before finally saying "You too."

"Just a friend?" He heard the young Uchiha boy question as he closed the door.

Kakashi slouched, head was totally going to be in for it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren had arrived early to the restaurant that evening, but better to be early than even a moment late for her grandmother. She sat down at the bar to wait taking in the tacky décor that she'd been forced to look at during one too many dates with Genma; the young woman behind recognized Ren immediately greeting her with a bright smile.

Without a word exchanged the bartender had a drink in front of Ren.

"I didn't order this" Ren looked at the bartender confused.

"You're in here enough," The bartended shrugged "I know what you, and your boyfriend order, where is Genma by the way? Haven't seen the two of you here together in a while."

Ren frowned for a moment at the mention of Genma's name and instead forced a smile on her face "I must drink here a lot huh?" She tried to laugh it off.

She already hadn't been looking forward to spending the evening with her cousin, and grandmother but the mention of Genma just soured her mood further.

"Already drinking I see."

Ren looked over her shoulder to see her grandmother standing directly behind her.

"Actually the bartender just kind of gave it to me."

Shizuka just gave her granddaughter a look of frustration, and disappointment.

"Ren" She said warningly.

"What? I'm not even doing anything" Ren said defensively.

"Tonight is for Sasuke. Remember that" Shizuka warned.

"I know" Ren frowned at her grandmother "He's the only reason I agreed to come."

Shizuka sighed "Let's just go wait at the table for him. He had to report to the mission table with his team. He will be here soon."

Both women headed to the table to wait for the youngest Uchiha to arrive, Ren took her seat on the opposite side of the booth trying her hardest to look anywhere but at her Grandmother. She made the mistake of making eye contact when she looked up from her drink.

"How have you been?" Shizuka asked trying to have some sort of conversation with her granddaughter. Ren however just shrugged and sipped her drink, again feeling the headache that had been forming finally start to ebb away.

"What does a shrug mean?" Shizuka asked, frustration already building in her tone.

"Doesn't mean anything" Ren shrugged again.

"Ren, I just want to know what is going on in your life. That's all."

"What goes on in my life is my business" Ren insisted chugging the rest of her drink, and signaling the waitress for another.

"Where's Genma? He usually comes to our family outings" Shizuka opted for changing the subject to something Ren figured was a safe topic; the man in her life.

Shizuka however was not prepared for the scornful scoff that left Ren's mouth.

"Yeah, no. Not anymore. Genma and I… broke up."

"What?" Shizuka asked. "When?"

"Like a month ago, Grandmother. You'd know if you paid attention." Ren rolled her eyes.

"I'd know if you actually talked to me instead of avoiding this family at all costs until it's convenient for you to be around us."

"You mean convenient for _you_ to deal with _me_."

Shizuka was about to say something when their waitress came over leading Sasuke to them, with another drink for Ren, and menus for the table.

"Here you ladies are!" The waitress spoke cheerfully "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked looking to Shizuka.

"Sake please" Shizuka sighed "And three waters."

"I don't need water" Ren said "Just two."

"Three" Shizuka insisted staring her granddaughter down. "And I better see you drink it too". The waitress left without a word knowing better than to not listen to the Uchiha Matriarch. Shizuka Uchiha was known throughout the village for her prideful demeanor. Ren rolled her eyes again, but scooted further into the booth seat allow Sasuke in. He took his seat beside Ren putting himself directly across from their Grandmother.

"So…" Ren sighed "What was your mission today?" She asked looking at Sasuke; she was more than happy to welcome the change in conversation.

"We rescued Madam Shijimis cat today." Sasuke answered grabbing his menu.

"She hired another Genin team to find her cat?" Fujikaze couldn't help but snicker. "How many cats is she on now?"

"Does she still name them all Tora?" Shizuka asked.

The conversation flowed easily enough after that staying on the topic of Sasuke, and his current team.

"How do you like your teammates?" Ren asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"They're both deadweight."

"They can't be that bad," Ren insisted "I'm sure there's ways you guys will complement each other as a team."

"That loser Naruto is on my team" Sasuke started.

"Uzumaki?" Ren asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"They paired him with you?" Shizuka questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "I had the highest marks in the academy, and he had the worst. They said we'd balance each other out."

"And uh… what… what about your other teammate?" Ren asked trying not to worry about the fact that the Uzumaki child was one of Sasukes teammates.

"Sakura Haruno, she's… annoying."

"Another fangirl?" Ren couldn't help but smirk. She didn't understand it, but her cousin was a lady killer. He hated the attention, she thought it was funny. It was great.

"Yeah."

The family fell into silence again as their food was delivered to their table.

Ren stared at her plate of food tuning out of everything around her sinking into her own thoughts again. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Thinking too much.

"Ren!"

Her head snapped up as she looked at her grandmother across the table.

Shizuka Uchiha was a striking, and stern woman; her graying black hair always worn in an elegant bun, her observant shrewd eyes, and her strong jaw made her a beauty in her youth and the picture of grace in her old age.

You could easily tell that Shizuka, and Sasuke were related. Picture perfect Uchiha's with their pale skin, dark eyes, and dark hair.

Ren was the red sheep of the family, even before they'd lost everyone. Even she wouldn't believe she was an Uchiha if it weren't for family photos.

"Yes Grandmother?" Ren sighed.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry grandmother I didn't," She replied.

"I can't believe you." Shizuka sighed grabbing her sake glass "You're almost twenty-four and you still can't even show me respect."

"I wasn't disrespecting you I just have other things on my mind," Ren sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know who raised you to be such a selfish child like that, but it certainly wasn't me." Shizuka said taking a sip of her wine.

Sasuke looked between the two women in his life. His grandmother irritated, and drinking. His cousin who had taken the role of his older sibling in the aftermath, upset and drinking. Both women had played their part in raising him, and he knew better than to take sides. Sometimes.

"Grandmother" Sasuke spoke up drawing their grandmother's attention away from his cousin. "Did I tell you my team was given a C-Rank mission?"

That piqued Ren's interest.

"C-Rank?" She asked looking away from their grandmother sat directly across from her to Sasuke who sat in the between the two women "Your team has only been doing missions for three weeks now."

"Oh hush Ren" Shizuka waved her off, and turned her full attention to Sasuke "That's wonderful news! You're making such a name for yourself, and this clan!"

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"We're escorting a bridge builder back to the Land of Waves, and we're going to guard him until it's finished. We'll be leaving in a few days after the bridge builder places his supply order" Sasuke answered.

And now Ren was even more perplexed. She'd heard news of the Land of Waves from regulars in her bar; it was a land plagued by starvation, poverty, and inability to trade with the mainland. It was also a land under the control of a crime lord who kept it that way.

She couldn't understand how escorting, and guarding a bridge builder that controversial was only a C-Rank mission.

"That doesn't seem right. That should be an A-Rank mission at least" Ren spoke.

"Oh please Ren, what do you even know about missions anymore? You never go on them."

"I know enough" Ren insisted.

"The Hokage has given Sasuke's team the mission for a reason" Shizuka smiled at her grandchildren "This is a wonderful opportunity for us!"

"You mean for Sasuke?" Ren corrected.

"Of course" Shizuka nodded "For Sasuke."

* * *

After dinner Ren, and Sasuke headed for the training grounds just outside the village as they did every week. This was Rens favorite time of the week; just her, and Sasuke. She hadn't been able to make it to the last few training sessions, and she did feel guilty about that but they were here today, and that's what mattered.

"What do you want to do today?" Ren asked removing her over shirt to tie around her waist leaving her in a cropped high neck sleeveless top, and a pair of leggings.

"I've been practicing fire jutsu." Sasuke shrugged as he closed the gate to the training grounds behind him.

"Ok" Ren nodded cracking her neck as they stepped in to the middle of the clearing "Why don't you show me what you've been working on then?"

"Why don't you teach me how to use that blue fire of yours?" Sasuke countered.

Ren snorted. It was the same argument every time they worked on fire jutsu together.

"I'll teach you as soon as you can control your chakra like I can control mine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "What does chakra control even have to do with it?"

"Everything!" Ren snapped throwing her hands up in frustration "I've told you this a million times! When you have mastery over your own chakra, and mastery over fire jutsu you'll be able to learn how to use blue fire."

"Tch. Fine" Sasuke scoffed.

"Now show me what you've been working on" Ren folded her arms across her chest. She watched as Sasuke quickly made the hand signs, he was improving already just on that front Ren noticed. He was starting to get much faster at everything.

Sasuke inhaled deeply bringing his hand to his mouth as he blew out creating multiple small fire balls. Ren watched as the hung in they air for a split second before they started to move towards the training stumps on the far end of the clearing. The fireballs impacted leaving small fires burning in their wake.

"Your fire jutsu is much stronger than it was a few weeks ago" Ren nodded "The fires are still burning, good job Sasuke."

"Did you really expect anything less of me?" He folded his arms and glared at his older cousin. She just smiled at him in return.

"Of course not! I'm just impressed you got it down this fast, you've come a long way since the last time we met up for training!"

"Well you would've seen me progress if you hadn't bailed on me." Sasuke reminded. Ren winced at the harshness of his tone.

"I said I was sorry" She reminded, but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"You've never bailed on me before. So I don't understand why you did now all of a sudden."

"I had adult stuff to deal with Sasuke. Life happens. I said I was sorry, so now we move on."

"You mean Genma?" Sasuke asked.

Ren frowned, and instead of answering made her own hand seals mimicking the Phoenix Fire jutsu Sasuke had just preformed. Ren inhaled deeply feeling the chakra pool in her lungs and then brought her hand to her mouth exhaling blue colored fire balls the same size as the ones Sasuke had conjured; they shimmered a ghastly pale blue, and the heat they gave off at such a close range was uncomfortably hot. Ren's target became the training stump directly in the middle and as all the fireballs impacted the stump immediately erupted into blue flame the heat of the flame could be felt where they stood it was so intense.

"Ren"

She looked at Sasuke, arms folded across her chest, and a frown on her face "What?"

"What happened between you, and Genma? I thought you two were… happy."

"Sasuke it's not really your business." Ren sighed.

"We're family. We're… supposed to talk about things right? This is bothering you so talk."

"It just… hard to move on when someone hurts you in a way that's so devastating. Because you never thought they'd do something like that to you" Ren shrugged "But again it's not your business, and I'm dealing with it ok?"

"He hurt you right?"

"Sasuke –"

"He hurt you. So that means he's worthless to you now. He's not even worth your acknowledgement. So stop letting him get in your head; once you get rid of those distractions you'll be better off, and able to focus on more important things"

Rens eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she was more disturbed by; that Sasuke had such a grim outlook on relationships, or that she agreed with him.

"Besides, I never liked him anyway" Sasuke shrugged.

Ren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her "And what if I had wanted to marry him huh?"

"Wouldn't happen" Sasuke said readying himself for another attempt at the Phoenix Fire jutsu "Because I didn't like him."

They continued practicing their fire jutsu until the sunset. Ren finally sat down on the ground clearly exhausted.

"You're tired already?"

"Brat, I haven't had an actual workout in a long time. Yeah, I'm tired." Ren leaned back placing her arms hands behind her.

"You've gotten soft then." Sasuke gave her that same irritated look he seemed to reserve for when he was truly annoyed.

"Excuse you?" She frowned.

"You haven't gone on a mission in a long time, and you won't even come train with me. You've gotten soft."

"I haven't gone soft" Ren rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you go on as many missions anymore?" He asked.

"I've been busy running a business."

"That didn't stop you before" Sasuke insisted.

Ren shrugged "I don't know… nothing has seemed particularly worth my time lately."

"Iruka Sensei talked about you in the academy you know."

Ren rolled her eyes "He still does?"

"Every time he speaks about successful kunoichi in the village you come up."

Ren scoffed "He only talks about me cause he's had a crush on me ever since I was his chunin captain on a mission years ago"

Sasuke shrugged "He makes you sound out to be one of the best shinobi in the village."

"Well not to toot my own horn or anything" Ren smirked at her cousin "But if you'll recall I did save the Fire Daimyo from an S-Rank criminal when I was only fifteen. I'm kind of a big deal."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "But how can you be one of the best if all you do is stay at your bar all day."

Ren narrowed her eyes at Sasuke "You've been listening to grandma way too much."

"Grandma's just worried. She's not as much of a bad person as you make her out to be."

Ren stood back up brushing herself off "There's also a lot you don't know about what's all gone on between me, and grandma. So don't stick your nose in business that isn't yours"

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed. "Just stop picking fights with grandma everywhere we go. Its embarrassing"

"I don't pick the fights. She does." Ren huffed putting her hands on her hips as she stood eye to eye with Sasuke. Ren had always been on the small side so at twenty-three she stood nearly eye to eye with her twelve year old cousin.

"Ren."

"_Why are you so disrespectful? You're upset about something? Don't you realize that's an inconvenience to me? You're just like your father_"

Sasuke tried to cover his smirk at his cousin's spot on impression of their grandmother but Ren caught it.

"You, and me are cool right?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I dunno" Ren replied "Sometimes I just can't tell with you. You're good at that hiding your emotions thing. Besides you seemed mad at me about skipping our training sessions"

"I'm not mad anymore" Sasuke said, and gave Ren that little smirk of his, and she swore it was the same one she always used "Besides, it just means you owe me extra training sessions."

"Yeah right" Ren scoffed ruffling Sasukes hair, he swatted her hand away, and she couldn't help but smile at the mess she'd made. "By the way you didn't tell me who your Jonin Sensei is, I can't keep training with you if I don't know who your sensei is, and what they're teaching you."

"I'm surprised you didn't already know" Sasuke said "After all he's one of your friends."

"Oh you got Asuma? That's great!" Ren smiled. Now if she ever wanted to pop in on Sasukes training sessions she could without it being weird.

"No. The guy who brought you to the manor a month ago when you were really drunk."

It took Ren a minute to rack her brain for that particular memory, and then her eyes went wide.

"Hatake?"

"I don't understand how you're even friends with him. He's lazy, and never shows up on time."

Ren felt her face go red remembering that night. Him saying he wouldn't mind rumors that involved her, her kissing his cheek good night.

And she hadn't seen him since.

She inwardly groaned.

Of course his sensei would be Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

The next afternoon found Ren behind the bar of TakaKo doing the inventory before ordering their next shipment for the month.

"You're an absolute brat!" Came the familiar voice of her grandmother.

"And hello to you too Grandmother. I'm a little busy at the moment, do you think you could berate me later?" Ren didn't take her eyes off the selves as she continued to do inventory.

"You are such a disgrace to this clan!"

Ren sighed, and turned to look at her grandmother.

"Last I checked it takes more than three people to make a clan. And technically, it's just the two of you."

"You're setting a poor example for Sasuke!"

"As what? A successful businesswoman?" Ren scoffed.

"As a drunkard that shirks her duties! You were a Jonin of the Leaf Village before you were a '_businesswoman'_"

"Grandmother don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?"

"You haven't been on a mission in months."

Ren folded her arms across her chest "And just how do you know that?"

"I heard from Genma. He stopped by the manor to speak with me last night. He said you've denied every request from the Hokage to take missions. Sasuke is just starting as a Genin, and the only other clan member he has to look to won't even do her job."

"I am doing my job" Ren snapped.

"You're wasting your time here!"

"Why are you even saying any of this to me?" Ren yelled her voice raising in a way that made her grandmother narrow her eyes at the young woman "I'm just trying to live my life, and every time I do its never good enough for you!"

"You may sit here, and think to yourself I don't care about you, and that all I do is yell. But I do it from a place of concern. I know how you deal with things that hurt you Ren. I know because I did my part in raising you after you lost your mother."

"Don't talk about mom" Ren warned "Just don't."

"At some point you have to learn how to deal with things instead of hiding behind a bottle of alcohol."

"I deal with things just fine" Ren snapped.

"You may think so, but the fact is that Sasuke watches you. You're like his big sister, and he's learned plenty of bad habits from you. Do you really think that these are the examples you want to continue to set for him?"

Ren looked down to the inventory list in her hand feeling her throat tighten, and tears prick her eyes.

"Why do I have to be the one to set the example for Sasuke? I'm just his cousin."

"You're an Uchiha, Ren. And we're all we have left. He is your family, and whether or not you notice it, he looks up to you."

Ren threw the clipboard down on the bar top and folded her arms across her chest keeping her eyes trained on the bar top "Whatever."

Shizuka sighed, "Clearly you have a lot to think about. I'll let you get back to work Ren." Shizuka stopped at the door for a moment, looking at Ren over her shoulder "I wonder if your mother would be proud of the woman you've become?"

Ren listened as the door to TakaKo closed behind her grandmother before she grabbed the closest glass bottle she could, and hurled it at the door in a fit of rage. She stood their staring at the mess she'd made and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She grabbed a fresh glass, shakily reaching for a bottle of anything that would calm her frayed nerves right now.

When the door opened a second time, Ren was ready for it to be her grandmother but was relieved to see it was just Hyuna.

Hyuna stopped to take in what she had walked into. A smashed glass bottle on the floor, her boss shooting back a full glass of something clear.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked cautiously knowing Ren's mood swings needed to be navigated carefully.

Ren shook her head.

"Did Genma try coming by to talk to you again?"

Ren snorted filling her glass again, a little less full, and sipped this time. "If it had been Genma I would've done more than throw a bottle at him."

"You probably would've thrown him through the wall" Hyuna tried to joke.

"For starters." Ren shrugged sipping her drink again.

"Was it your grandmother?" Hyuna asked.

She knew was right when Ren gave her a hard look over the rim of her glass before shooting the rest back.

"Look I don't really wanna talk about it" Ren sighed filling her glass again.

"Boss…" Hyuna started then stopped not sure how to say what she clearly wanted to say.

"What?" Ren demanded.

"I think you need a break from the bar."

"Oh for fucks sake" Ren groaned "If this is gonna just turn into a conversation about my drinking I'll fire you right now."

Hyuna rolled her eyes "As if you ever would."

"I don't need a break, I'm fine" Ren insisted grabbing her glass for another sip when Hyuna's hand shot out, and caught her wrist.

"Boss seriously, I think you need to slow down on the drinking, and I think you need to take a break from running the bar."

"And just what the do you propose I do?" Ren glared at her employee, and possibly only real friend.

"Anything but be here" Hyuna shrugged taking the glass out of Ren's hand, and taking a sip herself scrunching her face up. "Holy shit Boss, straight vodka? How much do you have to hate yourself to drink straight vodka?"

Ren rolled her eyes "And you're what? Just gonna run TakaKo by yourself seven days a week? You know you can't leave Sara here alone, she's a sweet girl but she's not…" Ren gestured vaguely to her head.

"No. I actually have some interviews today to hire on one or two people. We've been doing really well the last couple months, and have been picking up enough business we can afford to hire on."

"Fine" Ren sighed "I trust you to take care of things around here."

"So what're you gonna do?" Hyuna asked "Just hang out at your place or something?"

"Oh absolutely not" Ren smirked "I've got someone to talk to about a certain C-Rank mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Ren hadn't been to the mission room in almost a year; the last time she had been there was the last time she had failed a mission. The last time she had failed someone she had cared about.

Her shinobi career had been at a point where she was in demand for high profile escort and assassination missions which could have meant a promotion. And then she threw it all away; the bad had started to outweigh the good. She couldn't do it anymore.

She looked around the waiting area, full of other shinobi eagerly awaiting their mission assignments. A few familiar faces, and a lot of fresh ones.

"Have you heard about Kurenai's team?"

Ren looked over to the two shinobi talking in the corner.

"I _still_ can't believe they gave her a team! I've been a Jonin longer than she has!"

"Ren?" She looked up in time to see Genma exiting from the mission room. "Surprise seeing you here" Genma sauntered over to her his hands in his pockets.

She folded her arms across her chest, and glared at the man towering over her. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I don't speak cheater."

Genma rolled his eyes, "Sweetheart, come on –"

"You stopped to speak with my grandmother last night? Why the hell would you do that?"

"You won't speak to me Ren! I've been worried about you. I see you sitting at TakaKo every night."

Ren noticed the Jonin, and Chunin gathering around with interest.

"This isn't the time or place to be talking about this," she said.

"Then when?"

"Never! Cause I want nothing to do you! I want you to get your stuff out of my apartment finally so we can be done with this!"

"Ren, come on."

"No! You get your stuff, and get out of my life. I'm done."

Genma stood there for a moment staring at Ren before he finally sighed in defeat, "I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week."

"Thank you" she said, clenching her jaw and pointedly refusing to look at Genma.

Ren watched as Genma finally walked away, and turned her attention back to the group of shinobi openly watching her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she glared at them all.

"Any of you have something you wanna say?" she snapped, they all quickly turned their attention away from her as she rolled her eyes. The awkward air that now hung in the waiting area slowly dissipated as shinobi after shinobi entered, and exited the mission room. Ren waited for what felt like forever but finally the last leaf ninja exited the room.

Ren stood, and made her way to the door but stopped as her hand touched the handle. This wasn't the moment to be plagued with doubts but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly the door opened.

"I think that was the last Lord Hokage," Iruka announced before finally realizing he was face to face with Ren. They stared at each other for a second as Iruka's face reddened, and Ren offered a smile.

"Nice to see you again Iruka" she began "Does Lord Hokage have a moment to speak?"

"Uh… y-yeah we have a moment!" Iruka laughed awkwardly.

Ren snorted, "Something funny I'm missing here?"

Iruka quieted immediately his face reddening even more, and turned around headed back to his seat in the mission room. "Sir, it looks like we have one more."

"Of course." The Hokage spoke as Ren followed into the room after Iruka, giving her that knowing look of his, "Just the kunoichi I was expecting to see."

"So you know why I'm here then?" She placed her hands on her hips, and glared at the man that had almost been her father in law.

"If you're worried about Sasuke, I understand. But I do assure you he is in the best possible hands."

"As if I would trust anyone with Sasuke, first of all. Secondly even you must realize there's at least something suspicious about this mission!"

"Ren there's no need to raise your voice. That tone, and attitude may work on my son but it won't work on me." The Hokage narrowed his eyes at Ren, and she narrowed hers back.

"Sir if I may," Iruka interrupted gently, throwing an encouraging smile Ren's way. "We were just discussing the validity of the bridge builder's request. I also believed that something seemed suspicious."

The Hokage seemed to regard Iruka for a moment before he turned his attention back to Ren "It is true that we believed the bridge builder to be lying about the severity of his request, but again Ren, I don't believe you understand just how capable Kakashi is."

"I understand well, and good that he's an amazing shinobi. But that doesn't change the fact that something here is wrong, and two high ranking Jonin is better than one. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you saying you want to be put on the mission?" The Hokage asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ren said, standing straighter.

"You have rejected every mission that has been offered to you for the last several months. Including missions that requested you specifically. And now you expect me to just allow you on a mission that you want for your purely selfish reasons?"

"Well when you put it that way Sir, I wouldn't want to give the mission to me either," Ren agreed.

"Then tell me why I should?" He leaned forward folding his hands together on the desk.

"Have I ever asked you for anything else before?"

The Hokage considered her for a moment before he leant back, and laughed taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"What a brazen young woman you are coming in here, and demanding things of me." He smirked at her before placing the pipe back in his mouth and inhaling deeply. "Very well Ren, I will grant your request on a condition."

"And that would be?" she asked dropping her hands from her hips finally.

"I will allow you to partake in this mission on the condition that when you return you'll be helping with this year's Chunin exams. It won't be work that you're used to but we're in need this year of extra hands to help."

"If that's what it takes then yes. I accept."

"Excellent. Now wait just a moment while I write a letter for Kakashi telling him that you'll be joining his mission."

* * *

The first person to find out that Ren had went to the mission room had of course been her grandmother. Shizuka couldn't have been more thrilled to hear that her oldest grandchild was once again taking on missions, and not only that but a mission that had her directly working with Sasuke. Sasuke however had been in a foul mood for the last three days since hearing that Ren would be there to watch over him.

Team 7 would be leaving for their mission today, and Ren had spent most of the night packing. She had never been able to sleep much before or during missions but it was a welcoming feeling almost. A tiredness she had actually earned.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading out the door. Thick red hair pulled into a bun atop her head while her bangs hung freely, her black sleeveless body suit felt tighter than it used to but she ignored that feeling as she pulled at the fabric to adjust it. Her Konoha headband was tied around her waist and on her right thigh and calf were two separate tool pouches.

Ren sighed taking off her glasses, and finally switching them out for her prescription field goggles. She hated how ridiculous they made her look but without them she knew full well she couldn't go out in the field.

She finally turned away from the mirror to grab her red athletic jacket and back pack. And then she was finally out the door.

Making her way to the village gates felt both odd, and natural. Whenever she had left the village on missions she had always felt ready, and able to take on anything, but now that feeling was tainted by the idea that anything could go wrong. She cracked her neck trying to clear her mind, but maybe Hyuna was right. She really did need a break from the bar, and from the village.

The trek to the gate from her apartment didn't take long, and she found that she had been the last to arrive.

Kakashi waved at her having expected her arrival ahead of time thanks to the Hokage's letter.

"Mornin'," she called joining the group.

"Eh? Who're you?" She looked to the loud little blond boy of the group. Naruto.

"This is who we were waiting for Kakashi Sensei?" The pink haired girl asked. She must've been Sakura.

Sasuke gave Ren a once over before turning away from her. He was probably mad with her, but she was sure he would get over it.

"Yes, this is Ren Fujikaze. She's a jonin of the village, and will be joining us" Kakashi introduced to the group.

"Wow, they're really scraping the bottom of the barrel with the rookies this year huh?" She snickered to herself watching from the corner of her eye as the bridge builder, Tazuna, eyed her up.

"Ugh! We don't need a fifth person, especially if she's gonna call us rookies! We can handle this mission on our own," Naruto crossed his arms behind his head narrowing his eyes at Ren.

"Uh well…" She looked at Kakashi for help but found none; she couldn't say it was because no one trusted the bridge builder "Uh… I'm here to learn too," She began "The Hokage would like for me to take my own team of genin next year, and in preparation he thought it would be a good idea for me to learn with this year's Jonin senseis ."

"I feel bad for you then, Lady," Naruto laughed "You're not gonna learn anything from Kakashi Sensei. He's lazy."

"Enough Naruto, now that Ren has joined us it's time to leave." Kakashi turned away from the group, and began to walk out of the village gate.

"Yeah! Road trip!" Naruto cried following behind Kakashi "This is the first time in my life I've ever gotten to leave the village!"

Tazuna scoffed, "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this idiot?"

"There's nothing to be worried about" Kakashi assured "Both Ren, and I are Jonin."

"If you say so" Tazuna sighed shoulders slumping.

It was a peacefully silent walk for some time before the questions started. Ren could see Sakura side eyeing her every so often, wanting to speak up but seeming unsure. Finally Ren looked at her, and smiled.

"You seem like you want to say something."

Sakura blushed having been caught red handed "W-well I… I was just wondering if Kakashi Sensei is here, and this is just a simple escort mission… why would there be a need for two jonin."

Ren looked at Kakashi eyes pleading for him to help, but all he did was shrug. Naruto was right, he was lazy; Ren rolled her eyes, and looked back to Sakura plastering a smile on her face.

"Like I said earlier I'm here for my own kind of training too. I have a lot to learn still" Ren shrugged.

"But what does a Jonin have to learn from another Jonin?"

"More than you think. But think that's enough of that for now" Kakashi finally interrupted "Like other Jonin, Ren is talented in certain fields."

Sakura finally seemed to take that as a satisfying answer as she finally dropped the subject

"If you're so _talented_ then why are you here learning from Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto spoke up.

"Because no matter how good you are there's always room to grow, and learn more," Ren put on her best wise adult face in hopes that the little brat would just accept it as is, and drop it.

"But why? What's the point if you're already that good?" Naruto persisted.

"Have you mastered anything yet?" Ren asked.

"Well… no but I'm working on it!"

"And that's what I'm doing to. I can do some things really well, but others I still need to work on."

Kakashi nodded in agreement "We all do, myself included."

"Um Ren sensei, do you mind if I ask you another question?" Sakura spoke up.

"Oh, uh… you don't have to call me sensei but uh, sure."

"What do you think it takes to be a successful kunoichi?"

Ren scoffed, "You'd be better off asking a kunoichi that's actually successful."

* * *

They had made it a decent ways away from the village in the few hours they had been on the road, and they would be looking to make camp for the night in a few hours, and in that time Sakura, and Naruto's endless pestering hadn't ceased.

Ren looked down at the ground in time to miss stepping in the puddle that was in the middle of the road. Odd. It hadn't rained in a week.

"Alright you two I think that's enough pestering Ren Sensei; I'm sure she's tired of answering questions," Kakashi finally interrupted Sakura who just pouted in response.

"We can always talk later," Ren assured sharing a look with Kakashi. He jerked his chin towards the bridge builder.

Ren nodded.

Seconds later, chains whirled around Kakashi trapping him in place.

"What?" The silver haired man cried out before his body was ripped to pieces.

The horrified looks on everyone's faces were clean, but Ren knew they'd be fine. After all Kakashi was just fine. But in his place stood two rogue ninja.

"One down" The two rogues spoke in unison before moving on quickly to the next easiest target. Naruto who was frozen in place, paralyzed with fear. And she couldn't blame him; she'd frozen up on her first mission too.

"I don't think so" Ren yelled moving to intercept. They were fast, she noted, but even out of practice she was still faster. She raised her fist aiming at the closest rogue nin, and landed a solid punch to his face that ultimately didn't do much aside from making him stagger for a brief moment. Ren's eyes widened for a brief moment before she realized that it had been so long since she'd used her chakra enhanced strength that it was no longer a second nature to her; she actually had to concentrate on focusing her chakra.

The rogue nin glared at Ren, and then shared a look with the other rogue. They nodded, looked at Ren and moved to bring their chains at her. Her eyes widened as she tried to jump out of the way grabbing a kunai from her tool pouch to try blocking.

Before she could get the kunai out of her tool pouch the chains jerked backwards. They were stuck in the tree with a kunai in one of the chain links. She heard the thump on the ground behind her, and looked quickly to see Sasuke standing there. That little brat had just inadvertently saved her life, and he had the audacity to look smug about it. She looked back to the rogue nins stuck to the tree, and brought her arm back, this time focusing on the chakra to her fist.

He went flying back into the forest, and Ren followed quickly knowing she could count on Kakashi to handle the other one. The rogue shinobi flipped in the air, landed on his feet, and finally came to a halt with his back against a tree. Ren brought her arm back again this time focusing even more chakra to her fist hoping that this time she had achieved the perfect balance for her signature strength. As her fist went right for the rogues head he ducked at the last possible second, and with nowhere else for Ren's hit to land her fist easily entered the trunk of the tree; but her chakra again wasn't the right balance to go through the tree or take it down completely, and now she was stuck.

Ren's heart stuttered for a second in fear, and shock; enemy at her feet, she was stuck, his clawed arm was going right for her abdomen. She focused her chakra to her foot pulling as far back as the tree would allow, and brought the tip of her foot up in time to kick the rogue directly in the jaw so hard he flew upwards, and away from Ren.

Finally with a moment to focus her chakra back to her hand Ren ripped her fist out of the tree and looked to the rogue shinobi laying in a pile on the ground. She smirked to herself; it may have taken a moment, but she still had it.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Ren turned to look, and there stood Kakashi holding the other rogue in a clothesline position while behind him were Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Naruto stood where he'd been left, still reeling.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should've helped you sooner, but it never occurred to me that you would just freeze up." Kakashi watched as Ren grabbed the other rogue easily hoisting him on her shoulder as she walked back over to join the others.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasuke called to Naruto, sounding worried. Ren took that as a small moment of pride; for all he acted like an asshole, Sasuke did care. It warmed her heart. "Scaredy-cat?"

She took it back. He was an awful rotten brat.

She threw the shinobi against a tree, and turned quickly mouth open, and ready to chastise Sasuke for being so rude. But Kakashi held his free hand up to stop her so she did. He was the sensei here after all, not her.

Naruto however looked ready to tackle Sasuke to the ground, and again Ren couldn't blame him.

"Naruto this isn't the time to be fighting with teammates; their claws were poisoned, and the more you move around the more it spreads. So stay still, and we'll take care of your wound in a moment." Kakashi assured throwing the other shinobi beside the tree as well. He reached into one of his tool pouches, and offered Ren a length of rope.

"Mr. Tazuna" She said taking the rope from Kakashi.

"W-what is it?" He asked still looking like he was about to have a heart attack out of fear.

"We need to speak," Ren finished as she circled the tree with the rope tying the rogues to it.

"Our attackers here appear to be Chunin level shinobi of the Hidden Mist village," Kakashi spoke adopting his relaxed posture once more as both his hands went into his pockets. "They're renowned for their willingness to fight until death."

"And they had obviously been watching us for some time" Ren added finally tying off the rope, she looked to Tazuna with her hands on her hips.

Tazuna stared at the two Jonin in shock for a moment before his face turned to anger "Well if either of you two _jonin_ knew that, then why did you even let them attack us in the first place?"

"Because we had to see who their target was" Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"Was it you, or was it one of us?" Ren added.

Tazuna's face dropped, and Ren knew they'd caught him in his lie. And she was more than glad that she'd been adamant on being added to this mission.

"But… how…" The old man stuttered.

"In your request to the village you stated that you were only seeking protection from bandits, and thieves. There was no mention of encountering other shinobi, let alone that someone might be trying to take your life," Kakashi explained.

"Which means that this mission not only exceeds what was asked of us, but that it's meant for elite ninja only" Ren pointed out "And I'm sure you had your reasons, but that doesn't change much."

"We're… we're too weak for a mission like this" Sakura spoke up, nervously eyeing up Naruto who continued to stare at his injured hand. "Naruto needs medical treatment. We need to go back."

"Hm. This is complicated" Kakashi sighed, and looked at Ren "What do you think?"

"Me?" Ren pointed at herself in confusion.

"Yes, you're also a member of this team right now, and we're peers. Your opinion matters."

"Well I think –" Ren was cut off as everyone watched in shock as Naruto took his kunai, and stabbed the back of his hand allowing the poisoned blood to fall to the ground.

Ren understood, smirking to herself. He wanted to continue the mission. He had guts; dramatic guts, but guts nonetheless.

"With this kunai I swear, I will protect the old man" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, the pain on his face clear for all to see.

"Reporting fit for duty Kakashi Sensei."

* * *

They had set up camp for the night a few miles away from where Tazuna's contact would be meeting them in the morning to take them across the strait into the Land of Waves.

Ren had walked off from the campsite long before sunset needing not only time to be away from everyone, but also to work on her chakra flow. To control it, she needed to feel it in every part of her again.

The fight earlier should've been nothing to her, and yet because she was so out of practice she had almost been the most wounded member for the group. The only thing that had saved her from that fate had been dumb luck.

Chakra was a tricky thing that Ren had always been able to wrap her mind around at a young age. It worked just like any other muscle in the body; you strengthened it by constantly working it through chakra exercises. If you don't continually strengthen your chakra then it weakens.

Ren had found a spot not too far but not too close to camp where she could be left alone in peace while she did her exercises. She hung upside down from a tree branch high enough that if she fell it would hurt, but not so high it could do any lasting damage to her.

As she regulated her chakra to her feet the familiar tingle in her toes was a welcome feeling not entirely unlike the pins and needles feeling of not moving for too long, but nicer. With a solid grip to the tree it was time to really work on her chakra. From her feet it was now time to move her chakra through the rest of her body; she could feel the familiar tingle moving throughout her body but as she moved more of her chakra she could feel her hold to the tree becoming weaker.

There had been a time where Ren's chakra control was so precise that she never had to think about how much chakra she would have to move to preform her signature strength. If she wanted to break something she could. Now after only a year out of the field she had to calculate every move, and make sure every single one counted.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Ren's eyes snapped open as she saw Kakashi standing in front of her; startled she lost all focus, and her feet detached from the tree.

Ren landed directly on her head with a grunt. She looked up at Kakashi as he bent over her to inspect.

"Are you –"

"Don't. Just don't," She snapped taking her time to sit up; she looked at Kakashi as she rubbed her head with a scowl, "Something you need?"

"My apologies" Kakashi spoke, "I was looking for you."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, everything's fine. Camp is secure, and the children have it under control."

"Then what do you want, I was kind of busy."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, but now that you're not so preoccupied maybe we could have a little chat?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask, but Ren knew that a smile from a shinobi was just as deadly as any other weapon in their arsenal.

"What's on your mind?" Ren asked standing up still having to crank her head back to look Kakashi in his one eye.

"Well I had heard rumors of you going into an early retirement, but now that Sasuke is going on missions outside of the village, and not to mention the letter I received from the Hokage before we left… well I can't help but wonder what your true motivation is."

"That's it?" Ren scoffed.

"Well for starters" Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm here because I knew from the second that Tazuna placed his request that he was lying. No bridge builder that controversial would be asking for protection from bandits, and thieves. And not to mention all the rumors I've also heard about the Land of Waves."

"But was your concern simply for the mission, or for Sasuke?" Kakashi pressed.

"Like I have to worry about Sasuke," Ren rolled her eyes. "He did just fine today."

"He did" Kakashi agreed.

"But you still want to know why I'm here?"

"Call me curious."

"Look I'm going to start going back on missions, and Lord Hokage figured this was a good place for me to start since I brought up my concern over Tazuna" The lie slipped easily enough off of Ren's tongue, and she hoped she was still as convincing as she felt "Satisfied?"

"For now" Kakashi conceded holding his chin in a look of thought. "By the way…"

"Huh?"

"What were you doing out here?" Kakashi asked.

"Just working on my chakra flow," Ren answered.

"Really? I do suppose even someone considered a chakra master still needs to practice."

Ren rolled her eyes "Oh stop acting coy. You, and I both know I'm out of practice, and it's my own fault."

"I wasn't trying to call you out on anything" Kakashi frowned, and Ren did suppose that her tone might have been less than friendly.

"You saw what I did to that tree earlier. If I had been anyone else that would've been impressive. But you, and I both know that I could've, and should've destroyed that tree along with that Kiri Nin."

"But as you said you're out of practice" Kakashi reminded, and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself Ren. You can't get into the swing of things right away; you need to give yourself time."

Ren shrugged off Kakashi's hand with a glare "Time doesn't seem to be something that we'll have" She snapped, and headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren wobbled as she stepped off the boat and on the dock. Her stomach felt queasy but she was basically back on solid land now.

"Ren sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

"You look a little pale?"

"Oh, uh… I'm not really good with boats," Ren admitted waving the young girl off.

Tazuna scoffed, "You're a ninja, and you can't handle a little boat ride?"

"Just cause I'm a ninja doesn't mean I don't have human limitations old man," Ren rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say" Tazuna snorted, and turned to lead the way for everyone to follow. They made their way off the dock, and into the forest. Tazuna had told them that his home was only a few miles past the bridge they had sailed under – he had assured they would get there in no time.

That is if nothing held them up. They were bound to be attacked again, and this time they wouldn't send some mid-level shinobi. Or so Kakashi had explained to her last night; she just hoped that she'd be able to use her chakra properly.

Her chakra reserve had been so large at one point, and now the chakra that she could actively use, and move was less than half of what she had had a year ago. If there was another fight she honestly wasn't sure how much use she would be.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled pulling Ren out of her thoughts; everyone stopped, and stared at the bushes that Naruto had thrown a shuriken into. Everyone stared for a moment – on edge before Naruto just started to laugh nervously.

"My… my bad. I guess it was just the wind!"

Ren relaxed placing her hand over her hammering heart.

"Just the wind?" Sakura screamed at Naruto "You're out of your mind!"

"Naruto could you please… please not play around with your shuriken, they're a dangerous weapon!" Kakashi called in frustration.

"Hey midget," Tazuna screamed "Don't go scaring us!"

Naruto, not to be put off by everyone's anger at him just continued down the path, "I think I see someone!"

Ren groaned bringing her hands to her temples, "This kid is going to give me an aneurism."

"Tch. Tell me about it," Sasuke glared at his teammate in annoyance.

Another rustle in the bushes grabbed Kakashi, and Ren's attention.

"This time over there!" Naruto yelled throwing another shuriken.

"I told you to knock it off!" Sakura snapped.

Ren followed Kakashi over to the tree that Naruto had hit.

"What is it?" Ren asked folding her arms across her chest as she tried to look over Kakashi's shoulder.

"A snow hare," He sounded confused.

"Huh? Then why is it still white?" Ren asked "spring's already started… unless someone was keeping it as a pet."

The look Kakashi gave Ren was grim, and she felt her heart drop then begin to race. The next attacker was on top of them, and they had been oblivious.

Kakashi, and Ren both heard it from the trees as their attacker moved their position.

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi yelled throwing an arm over Ren's shoulders and pulling her down to the ground; a sword whirled over their heads sinking into a tree on the other side of the path.

Everyone was up in an instant to face their next attacker. Ren's eyes went wide; she'd seen this man in the bingo books for years.

"Well, well," Kakashi called adopting his relaxed posture "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The Land of Mists top missing nin."

Naruto made a run to attack, and Ren lunged out to grab him around the shoulders pulling him tight against her chest.

"Don't interfere!" Ren snapped as the kid began to kick his legs in protest.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke sternly, and he immediately calmed down enough for Ren to let him go, "This one is different than the ones we fought before. Leave this to me."

"Kakashi the Copycat Ninja I presume?" the disinterest in Zabuza's voice was loud, and clear. He was confident. But then he took notice of Ren, looking her dead in the eyes, "And who is your companion? Those eyes of yours girl, they look… familiar."

Ren clenched her fists so hard she felt her knuckles pop. The interest in Zabuza's eyes faded quickly as he looked back to Kakashi.

"Either way if you could just hand over the old man we can all be on our way."

"Assume the Manji Battle Formation, and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered "Ren you're going to have to be my back up but I want you to focus on making sure the kids, and Tazuna stay safe."

"Understood," Ren nodded beginning to flow her chakra to her fists.

"You all," Kakashi looked to kids over his shoulder as he lifted his hand to his headband, "Stay out of the fight. That is the kind of teamwork this situation requires."

Kakashi lifted his headband, and revealing his Sharingan eye a deadly serious look on his face.

"Ah to face the legendary Sharingan eye so early into our acquaintance! This _is_ an honer."

"Wait, what the hell is a Sharingan eye?" Naruto demanded, and Ren wanted to just strangle him. This wasn't the time for him to have questions.

"Drop it for now, and I'll give you the crash course later alright?" Ren asked looking to the loud mouthed brat over her shoulder. He nodded.

"When I was an assassin for Kirigakure I had the usual bingo book as everyone else. It had quite the _extensive_ write up on you Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled "But nothing of you girl. You must be a nobody in your village."

"Go fuck yourself prick!" Ren spat giving Zabuza the nastiest look she could manage. He just laughed again.

"I like your attitude girl. Reminds me of another I met recently. But enough of this pleasant conversation I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll ask again. Will you hand over the old man?"

The kids immediately took up their battle formation around Tazuna; Saukra on the left, Sasuke center, and Naruto on the right.

Zabuza sighed, "I'll take that as a no then. Very well looks as if I'll have to take care of the two of you first."

Zabuza's shunshin was so fast he disappeared from the tree branch, and was then standing on the lake almost instantaneously. He began to create handseals faster than Ren could keep up with.

"Water style: Raging Water Waves!"

Ren's hands moved before she could think as the rushing stream of water coming from Zabuza's mouth came directly at her. She finished the last hand sign molding the chakra in her lungs.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball!"

The chakra burned through her throat, superheating as it left her lips to create the massive blue fireball.

The fire burned so hot that Zabuza's water attack turned to steam on impact. He cut his jutsu short disappearing under the water as the fire ball landed in the lake slowly dissipating as steam filled the area around them.

Zabuza reemerged from the lake eyeing Ren with what almost looked like admiration.

"Well now that was a powerful jutsu from who I least expected. Anymore tricks I should expect from you girl? Or will I have to pry them out of you?"

Ren barked a laugh hands on her hips as she continued to stare the criminal down "We'll see how long you even last in this fight to get to see any of my tricks."

"If you can even find me" Zabuza replied bringing his hand up, index and middle finger pointed up, the rest of the first curled in. He was concentrating on collecting his chakra. "You've created the perfect conditions for me to fight in you stupid girl. You'll never find me in the mist."

The mist began to thicken around them, the steam from Ren's fireball hitting the water was being used for Zabuza's cover as he disappeared completely from sight.

Ren clenched her fists channeling as much chakra as she could.

"He's gone!" Tazuna yelled. The fear in his voice was clear.

"Have a little faith old man" Ren tried to smile at him over her shoulder but it was a forced smile, and she knew it was shaky. Tazuna just nodded.

Ren knew that if Zabuza was smart he'd go for Kakashi first. In which case she could easily swoop in, and counter with an enhanced punch. But she was a variable he hadn't been expecting. Even if Zabuza was an S Rank criminal of renown it wouldn't change the fact that he was up against the leaf villages most formidable shinobi, and well… herself. She used to be formidable, maybe not Kakashi formidable but enough to have warranted a few flee on sight warnings in the past.

Her strength was simultaneously her asset, and her weakness here. A normal person wouldn't be able to withstand a single enhanced punch from her, and if she couldn't get close enough for a hit she had her blue fire jutsu to fall back on.

She could do this.

"Everyone stay on guard!" Kakashi called, pulling Ren out of her thoughts. "Zabuza is a master assassin if you slip for even a second you're dead!"

"A little grim don't you think Kakashi?" Ren tried to lighten the mood. But it clearly wasn't working.

"What's with all this fog?" Naruto whispered looking around.

"There are eight vital targets" Zabuza's voice seemed to echo around them as the fog grew denser. There was no way to tell where he was.

"Wh-what is that?" Sakura cried clenching her kunai tightly as she trembled.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart… so many choices. Which to choose?"

Once Zabuza's voice quieted they were again lost in silence as the fog pressed around them. No birds chirping, no insects buzzing, not even the wind.

Kakashi quickly shifted into a battle stance, and Ren could feel the shift in the chakra presence around them as well. It hung heavy in the air almost suffocating them in killing intent.

Ren looked over her shoulder as she heard the rattling of someone's kunai, expecting it to be Sakura, or even Naruto she was shocked to see it was Sasuke. She opened her mouth to reassure him but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Sasuke calm down. Even if he gets me I'll still protect you all" He looked back at the kids the smile under his mask clear "I will never let my comrades die."

The kids seemed to relax with that statement, Ren to even. Then Zabuza's voice came again, much too close.

"I wouldn't count on that." He materialized out of the mist in between the kids, and Zabuza sword drawn, "Game over."

Kakashi moved just as Zabuza went to swing his blade both moving faster than Ren's eyes could process; moments like this were the ones Ren desperately wished she had been able to develop a Sharingan. She just wanted to see.

The kids, and Tazuna were all knocked out of the range of Zabuza's blade as Kakashi intercepted landing a kunai right into Zabuza's abdomen. But instead of blood only water poured out. A water clone.

"Behind you!" Ren yelled rushing in as Zabuza materialized behind Kakashi. She was unable to intercept the attack in time but all Zabuza's sword swung through was a water clone that Kakashi had been able to make.

The surprise was enough to catch Zabuza off guard as Ren landed an enhanced punch straight to Zabuza's chest. Yet another water clone as it exploded on impact showering Ren in water that beaded down her goggles.

"Good hit."

Ren whirled around coming face to face with Zabuza as he stared her down pointing his sword right at her throat.

"Game over," Kakashi spoke appearing behind Zabuza a kunai pointed directly at his jugular.

"You think this is over?" Zabuza laughed, "You just don't seem to get it. It will take more to defeat me than just copying me. A lot more."

Zabuza lowered his sword, and Ren let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in.

"In that short of time you were able to copy, and implement my own technique but too bad for you…" Zabuza materialized out of the mist behind Kakashi the clone between the two jonin losing its form. "I'm not that easily fooled."

"Shit!" Ren hissed ducking in time with Kakashi as Zabuza's long blade swung at them. He sunk his blade into the ground using it as a counter weight to control his momentum; he landed a solid kick to Kakashi knocking him into the lake.

Ren dodged past Kakashi as he flew past her. She channeled her chakra to her fist once again as she went in to land her punch he disappeared into the mist, and instead Ren's fist landed straight into the ground leaving a large indent.

Even if she had landed that hit on Zabuza she hadn't had the right amount of chakra in her fist. It probably would've hurt, but it wouldn't have done much else against someone of Zabuza's caliber. Maybe she'd expended too much chakra on that fire ball earlier. Why did she feel like she needed to show off?

Kakashi broke the surface of the water seeming to struggle. As he swam back to shore Zabuza rose out of the water behind Kakashi.

"Hey! Watch out!" Ren cried but she was too far for Kakashi to hear as Zabuza finished the hand signs, a giant sphere of water enveloping Kakashi.

Another Zabuza materialized out of the mist yet again as the other held Kakashi in place.

"I had a clone waiting in the water for the perfect moment," Zabuza cackled "And it worked. That prison you're in is inescapable so long as my clone holds you there."

Zabuza's gaze shifted to Ren now, and she froze.

"Now that one is out of the way it's time to take care of you girl. And then I can get on with my mission."

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, you all need to take Tazuna, and get out of here!" Ren snapped as Zabuza walked across the water towards her.

"We can't leave you, and Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'll hold him off, and figure a way to get Kakashi out. You all just need to leave now!"

"Look at all these little ninja wannabes. You should listen to your elders, not that it'll matter" Zabuza laughed again. Ren clenched her fists flowing her chakra to them.

"Don't you dare think of touching any of those kids!"

"And what'll you do about it girl?"

The look Ren gave Zabuza was terrifyingly calm. "I'll rip your throat out."

Zabuza laughed, long and hard. "That was good girl. I almost believed you."

Zabuza created the hand signs and again another water clone appeared by his side.

This was is it. He was going to try, and separate her from the children.

"I hope you have the skills to back up those words."

The fog grew heavy again as Zabuza, and his clone disappeared.

"You need to listen to Ren!" Kakashi yelled "You need to leave us, and get Tazuna to safety!"

"Too late for that." Zabuza materialized directly in front of Ren. Her eyes widened as she ducked as Zabuza's fist shot out for a punch. Ren reached into her thigh pouch pulling out a kunai; she slashed out with her kunai catching Zabuza in the abdomen before he could completely dodge out of her reach. The cut bled. This was the real one.

"Naruto, no!"

Ren risked looking over her shoulder as she heard Sakura yell. Naruto had attempted to rush Zabuza's clone, and was kicked back in the process.

"You can't let yourself get distracted."

Ren turned her attention back to Zabuza in time to take a punch to the face. It stung, it felt like her nose was on fire. Was it broken? She looked down at her chest; there was no blood pouring from her face for now. Fuck that hurt! She stumbled back hands pressed to her nose, pulling them away just to double check that there was no blood.

She looked up at Zabuza, and glared. If she hadn't been pissed before she was now.

She was seeing red.

"I told you to leave those kids alone!" Ren focused her chakra to her fist going in for a right hook but she was too slow for Zabuza as he easily dodged her fist.

Being angry made her stupid it seemed, but she didn't care. She was going to win this fight if it killed her.

Zabuza countered with a kick to the ribs that sent Ren sailing towards the kids. She laid there for a moment winded, and dazed. That had fucking hurt too. She knew that her ribs weren't broken; she'd broken those before, and this didn't hurt like that. But she was still laid out from what had seemed like an effortless kick for the Mist Assassin. She was out of shape.

"Ren?" Sasuke leaned over her. To his teammates he probably looked unconcerned, but she had practically raised this kid. She knew when he was worried.

"I'm alright" She grunted getting up, and turned to kneel in front of the three genin, "You all need to get out of here before anything else happens. He's playing with us, and you're a distraction and a target!"

"Listen to your sensei kids, we need to get out of here while we still can," Tazuna tried to urge.

Naruto clenched his fist, and shoved past Ren running at the water clone of Zabuza again.

"Naruto! What're you thinking?" Sakura screamed at him. The clone just smiled behind it's bandages kicking Naruto again so hard he skidded all the way back towards Ren, and the others.

Naruto immediately tried to stand up. Relief washed over Ren. If he could stand then he was still not hurt too badly.

"You idiot! Why would you try to do that? We're just genin…" Sakura trailed off as she saw what Ren saw too. His headband dangling from his hand.

That was what that had been about. His pride. A shinobi may need skill, and to be fearless. But they also needed to have their pride. She could respect it – as reckless as it was. But Ren knew she was one to talk. When hadn't she been reckless?

"Hey freak? What's life like with no eyebrows?" He smirked cockily at Zabuza "Got a new listing for you to add to your bingo book! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Ren had to admit she was thoroughly impressed by the boy, and his gutsiness. And just maybe when he said he was going to be Hokage… she might have believed him. But that didn't change anything currently.

"Naruto that was a nice little speech, and all but it doesn't change anything right now," Ren called.

He looked back at her the look on his face determined. "But I have a plan sensei, please. I can help – _we_ can help."

"If I let you stay, and we somehow survive this Kakashi will probably kill me for letting you stay."

"Does that mean we're staying then?" Sasuke asked. Ren groaned.

"Well… you all can't be completely useless if Kakashi is your sensei. Let's hear the plan Naruto."

Naruto beamed at her, and she sighed; she'd known this kid for a whole day, and a half and here she was finding herself already warming up to him. She hated it.

"The clone holding Kakashi sensei is key right? We take that clone out, and Kakashi sensei can finish the fight!"

"Right. But to get to that clone we need to get past the other clone, and the real Zabuza" Ren reminded watching from the corner of her eye as the real Zabuza stood off to the side arm folded, waiting. She was sick of him, and his mind games. He thought he could just sit, and wait. That she wasn't a threat.

"So while you three talk your plan out, I'll take care of keeping the real Zabuza occupied." Ren stood up ignoring the protesting of the kids as she walked closer to Zabuza standing directly across from him.

She threw off her athletic jacket leaving her in her standard sleeveless jonin jumpsuit.

"Oh?" Zabuza cocked his head at her "Is that supposed to mean you're serious now?"

"No" Ren replied disinterestedly as she adjusted her goggles "I just don't like getting sweaty when my opponent isn't even worth the effort."

Zabuza laughed, "You sure like to try to get under peoples skin, don't you girl? You won't have any smart mouthed comments when I'm through with you. Maybe _I'll_ rip _your_ throat out."

Ren cracked her neck, and clenched her fist flowing what chakra she could feel into her fist. Her chakra felt somewhat restored since using that fireball jutsu but she was still going to have to be careful here. Every moved had to count.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Ren smirked.

Zabuza frowned under his bandages. He shunshined faster than Ren could keep up with appearing right in front of her. His fist lashed out, and channeling chakra to her foot, swung her leg out to land a kick to his ribs. Zabuza stumbled back slightly, and Ren jumped up going in for a haymaker punch; she landed her enhanced punch pushing Zabuza even farther back from everyone, and his clones.

Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself from going any farther back.

"You hit hard" Zabuza chuckled.

Ren scoffed, "I can hit harder than that if you like."

She cracked her knuckles forcing as much available chakra as she could to her fist feeling the familiar tingle, and thrum of heat. She had to get this just right, and that last punch hadn't had as much force as she wanted behind it.

He rushed at Ren swinging his sword. She dodged under it digging her right foot into the ground and pushed herself back up swinging her fist.

She barely missed.

Zabuza's fist lashed out again before she could dodge it hitting her in the side of the head. Everything spun for a second but she didn't go down. But she did stumble, and Zabuza took advantage of that punching her in the jaw. Her teeth clicked together hard just barely missing biting her tongue as she was knocked down.

That was going to leave a nasty bruise. She wondered why Zabuza didn't jump her immediately to finish this. Was he the kind that liked playing with his food or something? Or was he just stupid?

She took a deep breath, and jumped up into Zabuza's personal space; she swung left to right but in such a close range all Zabuza could do was dodge her every punch while Ren cursed herself for being so out of practice.

"You hit hard, but you move slowly," He mocked that smirk visible in his eyes, and under his mask. She was going to wipe that look of his face if it was the last thing she did.

It looked as if Zabuza was dodging left away from her right hook but suddenly he turned his face into the punch. He stumbled back, and Ren stared at him in confusion. He'd been dodging all her hits till now. Then it caught her eye. She had been backing him up into the trees, and now lodged into the tree to her left was a kunai.

He had taken her punch to the face to avoid the kunai. She smirked as the assassin glared at her; she came at him again punching left as he tried to dodge right another kunai came right for his face. He chose to get hit again.

The hit Ren landed was enough to stun him unlike the punch before, and Ren quickly came at him with another punch with as much chakra as she could muster in her fist. The hit sent Zabuza crashing back first into a tree. He let out a pained gasp.

"I may be slow but I didn't just get outmaneuvered by a twelve year old girl," Ren jerked her thumb back at Sakura; the young girl stood far back a kunai in each hand, a look of determination on her face.

Zabuza stood up that glare still on his face. "You just don't shut up, do you?"

"Me? Shut up? And deny the world all my great witticisms? I don't think so."

"Then I'll just have to make you shut up!"

Zabuza moved to rush her again, but this time he went past her, and straight for Sakura. Ren's heart dropped as she channeled chakra to her feet pushing herself to move as fast as possible. Ren managed to grab Zabuza's arm before he could bring his sword down on Sakura.

"I said, don't touch the kids!" She yelled channeling all her chakra to her arms as she swung Zabuza away from Sakura, back into the trees.

Zabuza slammed into the tree again looking taken aback for a moment before he seemed like he had finally had enough. He rushed Ren again with everything he had. This time there was no counter, no time to think as he swung Ren up, and slammed her down into the ground knocking all the air out of her lungs. He dug his knee into her abdomen pinning her in place.

"You have been nothing but a smart mouthed nuisance!"

Ren coughed as she tried to breath, "At least I… have eyebrows" She couldn't help the smirk on her face.

Zabuza growled grabbing a kunai from one of his tool pouches moving to slam it home in her throat. Ren's hands went to Zabuza's arms channeling chakra to her hands as she tried to hold him back, but she was low on chakra, and if she kept trying to hold him off it wouldn't be long before her enhanced strength gave out completely.

A kunai pressed to Zabuza's throat, and the smirk returned to Ren's face in full force.

There stood Kakashi, dripping wet, and ready to kill.

"Let her go" Kakashi ordered, his voice calm.

Immediately Zabuza's hand released the kunai jerking out of Ren's hold.

"Good job keeping him distracted Ren," Kakashi spoke. All Ren could manage was a thumbs up.

"You really think you've beaten me? Me?" Zabuza snapped standing up fast enough to cause Kakashi to jump back. Ren acted quickly swinging her legs around to trip Zabuza. She swung herself up pulling Zabuza's arm behind his back as she dug her knee in to hold him down.

"I feel like we probably have" Ren shrugged.

"Don't celebrate yet girl" Zabuza said "I'll get out of this, you haven't beaten me!"

"Ren behind you!" Kakashi yelled.

She looked over her shoulder, and there it was. Another water clone. It grabbed Ren by the bun of hair on top of her head pulling her up her eyes stinging at the intense pressure on her head. The clone then let go of her hair, grabbed her shoulders, and threw her across the clearing much like she had done to Zabuza earlier.

Ren landed with a hard thud that again knocked the air out of her lungs. She laid there trying to catch her breath as Tazuna, and Sakura came into view above her.

"Ren sensei, are you alright?" The young girl knelt beside her not sure where to even start checking if the jonin woman had wounds.

"I'll be fine" Ren grunted trying to sit up to see the rest of the fight. She was able to see just in time as Kakashi dispatched the water clone as the fighting carried him, and Zabuza on to the lake.

"You should take it easy Miss Ren," Tazuna knelt beside her to help her sit up "You put up a hell of a fight."

"I do what I can" Ren tried to laugh it off. But her face stung like hell, and every breath burnt.

Ren watched in awe as Kakashi flawlessly copied every single hand sign Zabuza made. She had never seen a Sharingan at work despite being an Uchiha. Even during the years she lived on the compound before her mother vanished she had never seen them truly.

Two water dragons shot out of the water crashing into each other the waves they created crashing over the shore soaking everyone as they watched the battle take place. Kunai, and sword clashed as both men came face to face. Ren's heart hammered in her chest; logically she knew she didn't need to be worried; Kakashi could win this. But she was still worried. If something went wrong again… what would she even be able to do in her state to help?

Kakashi continued to mirror Zabuza, and it was clearly getting into his head. The assassin was getting sloppy. She couldn't hear the conversation at all from where she was, but the panic on Zabuza's face was palpable. Anger made people stupid, and Zabuza's anger at being bested by the two jonin was going to be his death.

Kakashi made his move, a cyclone of water forming behind him moved at Zabuza faster than he could even think to get away. It grabbed the assassin up, and threw him into the trees like Ren had earlier. Kakashi landed on the tree branch above him staring him down with his Sharingan. Zabuza looked up at him in terror.

"Can you… see the future?"

Kakashi raised his kunai "I foresee your death."

Before Kakashi could make the final move senbon came flying out of the trees and embedded themselves right in Zabuza's neck. A masked hunter nin stood in the tree opposite Kakashi.

"Seems your prediction came true," The voice behind the mask sounded amused.

Kakashi shunshined down to Zabuza's body to feel for a pulse.

"Hey old man, help me up" Ren asked.

"Oh, sure." Tazuna put her arm around his shoulders, and pulled her up.

Ren grunted. She was sore but not severely injured. She felt for her chakra reserve in her, and was unsurprised to feel how empty it was. Thankfully she hadn't completely run herself out of chakra or she wouldn't even be able to stand right now. She slowly made her way over to Kakashi, and the hunter nin.

"I thank you both for the help. I hope you don't mind my interfering but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza down myself."

Ren glared at the young shinobi. Not much older than Sasuke, and the rest of his team but definitely stronger than her, or Kakashi it seemed.

"If you've been hunting him for long why only show yourself now?" Ren snapped "Or do you just like stealing other people's credit?"

The masked nin chuckled. "It seems that way doesn't it? But I just wanted to know what kind of shinobi you were. And neither of you disappointed. What are your names by the way? So that I may tell my superiors who it was that helped me."

Ren gave Kakashi a wary look. He just shrugged.

She sighed, and cracked her neck "I'm Ren Fujikaze, and he's Kakashi Hatake."

"Fujikaze, and Hatake… I'll be sure to remember that," The boys voice was bright, and amused. Like he was in on some sort of joke they weren't privy to.

"What's going on here?" Naruto yelled stomping over. He was soaking wet, having finally just managed to get out of the lake.

"Relax Naruto" Kakashi sighed lowering his headband "He isn't an enemy."

"I don't care about that! He came in here to pick up our scraps after we did all the work! This is… is… bullshit!"

"Alright kid, relax" Ren sighed patting his shoulder. Although she did agree with him. This was some bullshit.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto, but this won't be the last time we meet someone so young that's this strong." Kakashi explained calmly. Naruto just grit his teeth, and clenched his fist as Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"I thank you again for your assistance," The young hunter nin jumped down from the tree to collect Zabuza's body, "But I must be off to dispose of the body." And just like that the boy and Zabuza were gone in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Now" Kakashi turned to address everyone "We still need to escort Mr. Tazuna to his home."

Tazuna barked out a laugh; at least someone was seeing the Brightside in all this.

"You all must be so humiliated, but don't worry you can all lick your wounds at my house!"

Kakashi looked at Ren; she knew she must've looked rough but did he really need to look so concerned?

"Are you alright Ren? Zabuza really…"

"Kicked my ass?" She snorted, Kakashi gave her a small shrug and smile in agreement "I'll make it just fine. I just need to rest a few days."

"That's a relief –" Kakashi cut himself off as he began to fall. Ren caught him by the shoulders holding him up as best she could as his body gave out.

"Kakashi!" She yelped in worry.

"I can't… move. I used the Sharingan too much."

Ren internally groaned. It seemed if it wasn't one thing it was another.


End file.
